


Can't wait to go home

by Zoe_Morgan



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Brolin reunion, Fluff, Longing for methur reunion, M/M, Merlin panel, Song Lyrics, Wales Comic-con 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Morgan/pseuds/Zoe_Morgan
Summary: When I heard that Merin panel will be at Wales Comiccon 2017 I couldn't help myself and this fic happened. All I want to have in my life in that time was Brolin reunion. and also still is. One of the deepest sadness in my life is seeing these two have not keeping in touch like they used to be from time after time. And I got to listen Ed Shreen 'Castle on the hill' for the first time at that time too. So I wrote this one at once and saved in my note. Now my note isn't as safe as before so I go save it in here. That's all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and I didn't get any beta'd for it. So I'm 100% positive this one has full of grammer of typo errors. If you were a grammer nerd I strongly want to suggest you that you shoudn't touch it a slightest. or you would throw up. ha ha ha

When the flight landed at the Cardiff international airport Bradley isn't sure the quake in him is from touching of plane wheels and the land or from his heart. It has been months ago he didn't go back to London nor anywhere of GB. Although being one who has grown up and is getting used to live in US he really like US but he doesn't want to deny he loves UK more.

Bradley walks straight to the terminal door without looking at anywhere. He can't understand himself how comes his heart is beating that fast. There is no need to be so right? Everything about this trip to Cardiff was very familiar with him like all are parts of his life. But he doesn't know why he can't control his nerves. To be honest he didn't want to go here before but his agent Rupert said he should attend here because he is going far away with his UK and former fanbase. Of course they are his first and strongest fanbase.

He doesn't hate Merlin and its days. But he can't explain why he doesn't want be mentioned him with it. May be because of rebellion in his blood. Or may be because of that certain one. He especially doesn't want to think about that one again. Bradley knows he wasn't fair and good on that one enough for that one's well being on him. That one would attend here too? Does he long him to attend? Bradley is starting frustrated and he's thinking why he accepted Rupert request to attend this f**ing Wales Comic Con and why he even wore this f**ing Wales printed shirt. He fishes his phone out and puts the earphones in his ears to prevent those train of thoughts. The last thing he hoped is that the song happened to come is

  
**"Found my heart and broke it here  
Made friends and lost them through the years"**

"Bradley"

Who the hell is shouting his name that louder over the song?

**"And I've not seen the roaring fields in so long, I know I've grown…"**

"Bradley"

Bradley turns his head to where the voice is coming and he is going seen that the owner of the voice. The idiot as well as the saint is smiling those smiles that no one can resist and can lit up the whole airport. Of course he also can't resist.

  
**"But I can't wait to go home"**

Bradley is dumbfounding at first and then he calls back the name but it comes out as a whisper.

"Cols"

Bradley doesn't know what he is doing anymore. He is running towards Colin and when he arrives before Colin, Bradley hugs him bone crushing tightly in his arms. Oh My God it feels like home. God I'm home.

"Oh my God Bradley. Long time no see. It's a suprise. Didn't think you would attend too. Rupert didn't tell me you'd be here too. Easy. Easy. I can't breath. Heyyy…… "

Bradley can't hear what Colin Morgan is babbling because he's too much emotional to hear them and the song in his earphones is

**"And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real  
We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill"**

-FIN-

song lyrics : 'castle on the hill' by Ed Shreen

** are song lyrics


End file.
